


The Gemini Curse

by Luleto23



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luleto23/pseuds/Luleto23
Summary: Penelope Park tiene una, y sólo una, oportunidad de cambiar la historia de la maldición y salvar a la única persona que quiere más que a la vida misma… Josie Saltzman.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 7





	The Gemini Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gemini Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858025) by [filmfanatic82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82). 



_ “Nunca nos llegamos a entender _

_ Repitiendo y repitiendo viejas conversaciones _

_ Pensando demasiado en cada palabra y lo odio _

_ Porque no soy yo (porque no soy yo) _

_ Y cuál es el punto de esconderse _

_ Todos saben que tenemos asuntos pendientes _

_ Y me arrepentiré si no digo _

_ Esto no es lo que puede ser (no es lo que puede ser)” _

_ —Volver contigo _

* * *

“Sorpresa”

La simple palabra corta el silencio, obteniendo toda la atención de Penelope cuando alguien abre la puerta de su habitación. Ha sido un largo día. Demasiado largo y repleto sólo de decepción.

Los padres de Penelope han jurado y perjurado que este cumpleaños —su 16 cumpleaños— sería diferente del resto. Que no la decepcionarían como en otras ocasiones. No como en Navidades y otras vacaciones y momentos clave de su juventud en los cuales sus padres han estado convenientemente ausentes.

No. Esta vez será diferente. Los infames Víctor y Raquel Park tenían establecido llegar a la Escuela Salvatore, sin demora, a las nueve en punto para recoger a su única hija y llevársela rápidamente para celebrar su cumpleaños durante un día entero. Uno que incluiría un almuerzo en su pequeño restaurante francés favorito, seguido de una excursión de compras o, incluso, un viaje al  _ spa _ más cercano para un largo masaje de tejido profundo.

Y Penelope se lo creyó, de verdad que lo hizo. Se lo creyó a tal punto que se rió de la simple idea de hacer otros planes o lo que sea para ese día. No importa cuanto le suplicó Josie que lo reconsiderase.

Pero llegaron las nueve en punto y el tiempo siguió pasando.

Y después las diez.

Y después las once.

No fue hasta casi la una de la tarde que los padres de Penelope tuvieron la decencia de comunicarse e informar a la escuela que debido a obligaciones imprevistas del trabajo no podrían venir a recoger a su hija, además de mandar saludos. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de hablar directamente con ella. Incluso eso era demasiado problemático para ellos.

Todo lo que Penelope obtuvo fue una segunda felicitación por parte de la secretaría de la escuela y que le dijeran que sus padres estarían en contacto con ella pronto. Eso era todo lo que valía para ellos… Al menos para la gente que se suponía que debía amarla incondicionalmente.

Después de eso, Penelope no podía volver a los dormitorios, ni tampoco a ningún sitio. Necesitaba estar sola. Lejos de las miradas curiosas e infinitas preguntas.

Así que Penelope apagó su móvil y se perdió por el bosque, deambulando sin rumbo con nada más que 16 años de valor y promesas incompletas que se reproducen en un ciclo de nunca acabar en la profundidad de su mente. Caminó por los alrededores escondida y reconfortada por los densos árboles hasta mucho después de la puesta de sol y de que las estrellas hayan hecho su aparición en el cielo. Penelope podría haber seguido así para siempre de no ser por el hecho de que la temperatura bajó tanto que podía ver su aliento con cada paso que daba.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Penelope estuviese segura de poder escabullirse dentro de los dormitorios y de su habitación pasando totalmente desapercibida y después acurrucarse debajo de su pequeña montaña de mantas, permitiéndole terminar con su cumpleaños.

“¿Pen?” Josie continua hasta que finalmente Penelope entiende que las escena delante de ella no es un sueño. No. Es real. La única persona en el mundo entero que ama más que a la vida misma se ha escabullido dentro de su habitación, la cual transformó mágicamente en un fantasioso jardín exterior repleto de luces centelleantes y una sección de rosas de cada color imaginable. Y en el centro de todo estaba sentada Josie sobre una manta de picnic rodeada por los obsequios favoritos de Penelope.

“¿Hiciste esto tú?” Se las arregla para decir Penelope mientras su mente sigue intentando procesar que alguien hiciese tanto por ella.

“Por supuesto. Es tu cumpleaños” Le responde Josie con una cálida sonrisa. Se levanta de la manta y camina hacia Penelope, en ningún momento quitando los ojos de la chica de pelo azabache. “Bueno, no todo. MG y Hope me ayudaron con las luces y las flores. Pero el resto fue todo obra mía… ¿Te gusta?”

Penelope no responde. No puede. Sus palabras están perdidas entre los numerosos pensamientos nadan por su cabeza. En lugar de eso, Penelope entra lentamente en su habitación mientras sus ojos toman cada pequeño detalle, guardandolos en su memoria. No tiene ni idea de lo que sucederá después, pero no importa. Penelope sabe que este será uno de los momentos más preciados por el resto de su vida. El que hará que siga adelante cuando el mundo sea muy duro y parezca que no va a encontrar más amor.

“Se que dijiste que no querías hacer nada por tu cumpleaños, pero no podía dejarlo pasar sin--”

Penelope no deja que Josie termine la frase. Se mueve hacia adelante y captura los labios color cereza de la morena en un beso apasionado, vertiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos en él, al igual que hace ella. A Josie le toma un segundo salir del shock y después toma el liderazgo con naturaleza, profundizando el beso mientras amenaza con sus manos los bucles del ondulado pelo de Penelope.

Las dos van haciendo su camino a trompicones hacia la manta mientras sus manos trabajan frenéticamente en desabrochar los botones. Josie envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Penelope y con una imprevista elegancia hace que desciendan hasta tocar el suelo, en ningún momento rompiendo el beso. Penelope sucumbe voluntariamente a la chica que se las ha arreglado para mostrarle lo que es ser querida y permitiéndole tener el control y guiarla a lo que surja.

A pesar de que Penelope es conocida por su gran repertorio de insinuaciones sexuales y por sus sonrisas de satisfacción, el acto en sí es territorio inexplorado para ella. La verdad es que nunca ha estado con nadie. No porque la oportunidad no se haya presentado antes. No. Penelope se ha encontrado más de una vez en las confusas sesiones de caricias que fácilmente podrían haberse vuelto algo más, pero que hasta este preciso momento, siempre paraba. Nadie —al menos nadie antes de Josie— la ha hecho sentir lo suficientemente segura como para mostrar esa parte de sí misma que esconde del mundo exterior. Escondida tras esas gruesas paredes de réplicas sarcásticas y una despreocupada fachada.

“¿Pen?” Pregunta Josie mientras se separa del beso y se detiene un momento, sus ojos inspeccionando la cara de Penelope debajo de ella. “¿Estás bien? Podemos parar si es lo que quieres. Se que--”

“No” Penelope corta a Josie con demasiada urgencia en su voz. Su cuerpo a poco tiempo de combustionar y con ansias de nada más que el fuerte, pero a la vez gentil, tacto de las manos de Josie sobre ella. “Quiero esto… Te… Te quiero”

Las palabras causan que se aparezca instantáneamente una sonrisa en los labios de Josie. “Yo también te quiero, Penelope Park”

Y con eso, Penelope siente que su corazón se abre de golpe mientras una sensación extraña inunda cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Es amor. Simple, sencillo y, aún así, adictivo. Y en ese preciso instante Penelope decide que es un sentimiento que no quiere que le falte por el resto de su vida.

* * *

“Park! Despierta. Tenemos que irnos en cinco minutos. Caroline nos está esperando”

Penelope refunfuña una respuesta incoherente con la cabeza aún en la almohada, se da la vuelta, sube la manta y se cubre la cabeza con ella en el proceso. Intenta volver a dormirse, pero no sirve de nada. El sueño —su sueño favorito— terminó hace tiempo, asegurado en un recoveco al fondo de sus memorias.

Dios, Penelope ama ese sueño.

“Levántate, Park” La voz de Hope corta el silencio una vez más, esta vez acompañada por un vigoroso repiqueteo en la puerta de su dormitorio.

“Vete a la mierda” Penelope le devuelve. Lentamente se sienta y mueve sus manos por su corto y desordenado cabello. Tras esto suelta un muy necesitado suspiro. “No son ni siquiera las ocho”

La puerta de su habitación se abre para revelar a Hope Mikaelson totalmente despierta y vestida en característicos vaqueros rotos y chaqueta motera de cuero negro. Le lanza una juguetona sonrisa de satisfacción a Penelope acompañada por un leve movimiento de cabeza. “Son las 8:30”

“Y una mierda” Le responde Penelope.

“Revisa tu móvil si no me crees” Hope hace su camino hacia adentro de la habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama de Penelope. “Te dejé dormir unos 30 minutos extra”

“Gracias” Penelope masculla silenciosamente entre dientes.

“De nada”

“¿Pensé que no veríamos a Caroline hasta esta tarde?”

“Lo íbamos a hacer” Le responde Hope mientras inconscientemente empezaba a girar arriba y abajo su decorado y plateado anillo pulgar.

Después de seis años pasando casi cada momento juntas Penelope se sabe cada uno de los tics nerviosos de Hope. Hace tiempo que se los aprendió, al igual que cualquier otra cosa de la chica de pelo cobrizo que, al final, es como una hermana para ella. Una vieja (y a veces molesta) hermana a quien Penelope ha terminado por amar y admirar más de lo que las palabras podrán llegar a expresar.

¿Y cómo no podría?

No después de todo por lo que han pasado.

No. Hope Mikaelson es una de las personas en todo el mundo con quien Penelope puede contar a pesar de la situación y las circunstancias en las que se encuentran. Y lo mismo al revés. Ambas enfrentan los problemas juntas desde aquel fatídico día en el que se presentó en el umbral de Penelope en Bélgica y le juró que iban a encontrar una manera de detener el Merge, incluso si tienen que sacrificar todo para lograrlo.

“Pero...”

“Pero Caroline llamó hace una hora diciendo que necesitaba vernos inmediatamente” Dijo Hope mientras exhalaba prolongadamente.

“¿Hace una hora? ¿Y por qué no me despertaste?”

“Necesitabas dormir”

“Estoy bien”

“Pen--”

“En serio” Le corta Penelope. No quiere tener esta conversación. No otra vez. Y no hoy. “Estoy bien”

Hope suelta un suspiro “Bien”

“¿Dijo algo más? ¿Algo sobre el talismán?” Pregunta Penelope cambiando tema rápidamente.

“No. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que es el porqué necesita vernos. Quiero decir, ¿qué más podría ser?”

“Mierda” Dice Penelope en poco más de un susurro mientras sus dientes se clavan inconscientemente en su labio inferior.

“Hey. Podrían ser buenas noticias. Puede que lo encontrase”

“O puede...”

“No” Dice Hope con una severidad repentina en su voz “Me lo prometiste, no harías esto”

“Lo se. Yo solo...” Dijo Penelope mientras se le apagaba la voz y sus dedos se dirigían hacia una apenas visible cicatriz que se estiraba a lo largo de todo su cuello. Sólo hay una manera para que alguien tenga una cicatriz así.

Hope se da cuenta del gesto e instantáneamente estira el brazo, poniendo una mano encima de la de Penelope “Pen, será diferente esta vez”

“No lo sabes”

“Tú tampoco” Dice Hope con una cálida sonrisa “Pero sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo”

Hope le da a la mano de Penelope un ligero apretón de consuelo, se levanta de la cama, coge una camiseta negra cercana y se la lanza a Penelope “Ahora vístete”

“Qué mandona”

“Sabes que te gusta” Le responde Hope sin dudar “Oh! Y Park...”

“¿Si?”

“Feliz cumpleaños”

Con eso Hope sale del dormitorio y Penelope se desploma hacia atrás en la cama. Deja salir otro profundo suspiro mientras sus ojos miran hacia el agrietado techo, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos de las inminentes noticias. Penelope quiere desesperadamente creer que Hope tiene razón, que Caroline localizó exitosamente la última pieza del puzle y que pueden por fin intentar realizar el conjuro. Pero los últimos seis años han estado repletos de nada más que callejones sin salida, intentos fallidos e inevitables decepciones y dolores de corazón.

Y encima se han quedado sin opciones. Este conjuro lo es todo. Si resulta exitoso le dará a Penelope una, y sólo una, oportunidad de corregir los errores del pasado y puede —sólo puede— de parar a la persona que ama de convertirse…

“No” Se dice Penelope a sí misma parando sus pensamientos. No se dejará ir allí. No de nuevo.

En lugar de eso, Penelope se da la vuelta y busca algo debajo de sus almohadas. Le lleva un rato, pero el inicio de una sonrisa aparece en su cara mientras saca una amarilla y harapienta chaqueta. Está deshilachada y con el escudo de la Escuela Salvatore perdido, a pesar de ello, le encanta. Es todo lo que le queda a Penelope. Una chaqueta amarilla y unos recuerdos agridulces.

Penelope se acurruca en la cama aferrándose a la chaqueta amarilla como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras intenta agarrarse a la leve esperanza de que lo que sea que venga después le llevará un paso más cerca de salvar a Josie Saltzman.


End file.
